


Eight-Pointed Star

by lferion



Category: It Was All For Our Rightful King - Tannahill Weavers (Song), The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: And Come Singing Home, Bingo, Challenge Response, Community: fan_flashworks, Filk, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 03:39:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18460715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/lferion
Summary: A travel-song sung by the Feanorian mounted forces, particularly Maglor's riders.





	Eight-Pointed Star

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bunn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunn/gifts).



> First posted [here](https://fan-flashworks.dreamwidth.org/1887379.html) on Fan Flashworks for the challenge 'Point' and the bingo prompt 'United'.
> 
> The tune and verse-structure are from the Tannahill Weaver's version of It Was All For Our Rightful King ([on YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KthFH4PUXdc))
> 
> Thanks go to Morgynleri for encouragement & sanity-checking. Many thanks also to Bunn, for writing [Return to Aman.](https://archiveofourown.org/series/727971) Particularly the parts where the Returned Feanorians come singing home from Mandos.

This song, (which is not The Song of Glorious Battle) was (and is) sung as a traveling-song by various of the companies of Noldorin Elves following Feanor and his sons. The fewer their numbers, the more verses they sang. This is in part because it is one of those songs that after a point essentially sing themselves, with the singers making new verses as they go. It likely was not a piece composed by Maglor, though he is very likely to have added the odd verse. Verses and mentions show up in various of Elrond's histories, but even Bilbo didn't manage to assemble an entire set of the verses and fragments in the record.

What follows is only a selection of some of the most common verses. The first and the last are customarily sung to start and finish the song.

We follow the eight-pointed star  
The Fire's Spirit bright  
Midst storm and shadow, faring far  
Through deep and bitter night  
To face the foe in might

It is all for our own High King  
His star we follow yet  
Our banners fly, our voices ring  
Though moon and sun may set  
O ne'er shall we forget

It was all for our Noldor king  
His sons well lead us on  
Though every peril towering  
Defeating Gorthaur's spawn  
From nightfall through till dawn

Not only for the Silmarils  
We left the blessed land  
But 'gainst the Foe and all his ills  
We sought Beleriand  
We sought Beleriand

It is all for our rightful Lords  
Beneath this star we stand  
With banners bright and shining swords  
We ride o'er vale and strand  
We serve at their command

Though doom and darkness fear instill  
Our hearts we will hold high  
The foe we'll meet with steel and skill  
Our arrows swift will fly  
Our song shall fill the sky

Long leagues and years we build and ride  
Beneath these stars we fare  
Together fighting side by side  
In hope and peril share  
There's nothing we'll not dare

In miruvor we'll hope distill  
And wine make from the lees  
We'll drink and dance and never spill  
But song upon the breeze  
We'll rest beneath the trees

From Tirion in Valinor  
We gather 'neath that star  
Fare forth we will to far Ennore  
Nevrast and Vinyamar  
To rescue Brithombar

To kin and comrade we hold fast  
On horse and hound depend  
For vict'ry it will come at last  
Though life and blood we spend  
And Arda Marred we'll mend

Our princes bright as beacons shine  
Against the shadow grim  
Fell and fair they hold the line  
Their light shall never dim  
Their light shall never dim

For Feanor we'll onward go,  
O'er sea and plain and hill  
United 'gainst the fearsome foe  
That star we follow still  
And so we ever will

* * *

* * *


End file.
